


XX

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Días Ambiguos [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izuo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo no entendía cómo su ambigua relación con Izaya había podido continuar durante tantos años de “aquella” forma. Y en el día de su cumpleaños no podía evitar ponerse a pensar en ello, aun cuando su atención debía estar en otras cosas. (Izuo- Two Shot)<br/>Secuela de Día de Pago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~. ¿Cómo están~? Espero que bien 8D.  
> Ahora hablando un poco de esta historia, es una continuación directa del one-shot “Día de Pago” que era Izuo. Por supuesto, este también lo será~. También debo decir que serán dos one-shot los que compongan esta historia.  
> Sin más que decir, solo espero que disfruten esta mini historia xD.

¿Has estado esperando mucho por mí, Aniki? – Preguntó Kasuka bajándose de su auto, él acababa de salir del estudio después de una larga grabación que había estado programada para aquel día. Él había tenido que disfrazarse por completo para parecer otra persona y evitar que la gente alrededor se diera cuenta de su identidad. Por ello se había demorado un poco, ya que el estudio tenía una multitud en la entrada que esperaba ver a Hanejima Yuuhei.

No, llegué hace poco. Me imaginé que tendrías problemas para salir del estudio con eso de la filmación del dorama. – Dijo Shizuo tranquilamente. Él estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano menor el día de su cumpleaños. Esta situación no se daba muy a menudo, por esto debía aprovechar cuando Kasuka tenía tiempo para él.

Si, siento eso. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Aniki. – Kasuka dijo sin expresión en su rostro, pero Shizuo sabía perfectamente que el menor estaba contento de felicitarlo. Después de todo se había tomado la molestia de hacer el esfuerzo de venir en medio de su apretada agenda.

Gracias, Kasuka. – Shizuo respondió desde el fondo de su corazón con alegría.

Entonces vamos. Tenemos que ir a buscar varias cosas. – Kasuka sujetó del brazo a Shizuo para que lo siguiera al centro comercial más cercano.

¿Buscar? – Shizuo no entendió el comentario, ya que él pensó que Kasuka solo lo había citado ahí para conversar con él como siempre.

Kasuka al parecer tenía más intenciones con él aquel día.

**TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**

Las intenciones de Kasuka eran claras para Shizuo ahora, su hermano lo había traído ahí para hacerle un súper regalo que incluía todo tipo de enseres. El bartender no podía estar más apenado por esto, Kasuka le estaba dando un regalo demasiado ostentoso que él sentía que no merecía. Shizuo juró en su mente que trabajaría duro y le haría un obsequio decente a Kasuka en su cumpleaños. Sacó cuenta de los días que faltaban para el 22 de febrero, no era mucho lo que quedaba para lograr su noble meta.  

Si al menos Kasuka cumpliera en Mayo.

En ese mes siempre le dan bonos en su trabajo, ya que su jefe está de buen humor  en ese tiempo y premia a sus empleados de esta forma.

Y hablando de Mayo…

Había alguien que detestaba demasiado que cumplía en aquel mes.

Orihara Izaya.

“¡Shizuo no lo invoques! ¡Ya suficiente es verlo en esos días…!” -  Pensó Shizuo entrando en pánico internamente.

Sí.

Él solo veía a Izaya de cerca en esos días en que recibía su paga.

Pero él no venía por el interés a su dinero.

No.

Izaya lo menos que necesitaba era su dinero.

¿Entonces por qué él venía hasta su departamento en los días de pago…?

Técnicamente se podía decir que Izaya se acercaba a él para amarlo por alguna razón que desconocía.

Y Shizuo dejaba que él lo hiciera.

Era increíble cómo las cosas habían funcionado de esa forma durante años, al menos para él. No sabía qué pensaba Izaya de todo esto o por qué lo hacía, pero sabía que había algo oscuro detrás de sus intenciones como siempre, por eso mismo estaba todo el tiempo en guardia con él. Pero para su mala suerte, Izaya era un hombre de estrategia y esperaba siempre el momento en que Shizuo se estuviera derrumbando mentalmente para aparecer frente a él.

Izaya solo vendría cuando él lo necesitara.

Cuando él mismo no pudiera apartarlo.

Aniki… Estás algo distraído hoy. ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó Kasuka al notar que Shizuo había estado mirando un basurero por buen rato cuando se supone que debían entrar a la siguiente tienda desde hace diez minutos. Se preguntaba qué tenía a su hermano mayor tan sumido en su mente en medio de un centro comercial que reventaría en cualquier momento por el gran número de personas que había a esa hora. Estaba seguro que faltaba una media hora para que cerraran y aún quedaba una cosa más que comprar.

¿Eh…? ¡Ah, lo siento…! Es que miraba la perfección en… ¿ese basurero? – Shizuo volteó avergonzado mientras se daba cuenta de que parecía un idiota mirando ese tinaco.

¿En serio…? – Kasuka interrogó no muy convencido.

Me recordó a alguien… - Confesó Shizuo parcialmente, ya que quizás toparse con el basurero había hecho brotar los pensamientos referentes a Izaya.

¿De quién podrías acordarte al mirar un basurero? Tengo curiosidad. – Kasuka preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. Solo había una persona que Shizuo compararía con un basurero, aunque le llamaba la atención que Shizuo hubiera agregado la palabra “perfección”. Tal vez no se estaba refiriendo a Orihara Izaya como él pensaba.

D-De mi casera… Ella siempre me dice que tengo que comprar un basurero. ¡Si, eso…! Qué bueno que estamos aquí. Deberíamos pasar por la sección de hogar y llevarnos uno parecido a este. – Shizuo cambió el tema olímpicamente desviando toda la atención al “basurero de su vida”.

Ya veo. Entonces pasaremos por un basurero después. Pero antes tenemos que subir a la sección de ropa y accesorios. Me dijiste que tus pantalones fueron destruidos el mes pasado por la lavadora. Y no te preocupes, todo va por mi cuenta. Es mi regalo para ti, no todos los días se cumple años. – Dijo Kasuka llevando a Shizuo dentro del local.

“¡El único culpable de ese delito es Izaya…!” – Shizuo pensaba incrédulo de que la mentira que había ideado para evitar ser visto en esa ocasión, fuera tomaba en cuenta por Kasuka. Esa vez Izaya le había dejado demasiados moretones en su cuello que lo hacían querer quedarse en casa por un buen rato. Además en el incidente del pantalón solo uno de ellos había muerto en plena batalla bajo la navaja de Izaya, solo porque él se había burlado de él.

Ah…

Necesitaba sacarse a Izaya de la cabeza.

Si seguía así lo invocaría con la mente de nuevo.

De todas formas me da un poco de pena. Te compraré algo el otro mes, Kasuka. – Prometió Shizuo soltando lo que había estado pensando inicialmente antes de ponerse a divagar con el tema de Izaya.

No te preocupes, Aniki. Vamos, diviértete eligiendo. – Kasuka dijo antes de subir a la escalera eléctrica en dirección al segundo piso.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando durante todo ese tiempo en que ambos conversaban.

Así que Shizu-chan está de cumpleaños~. – Izaya sonrió mientras miraba de reojo como las dos figuras se perdían en esa sección del centro comercial. El informante estaba teniendo una reunión con una de sus fichas de juego cuando se percató de la presencia de Shizuo y Kasuka muy cerca del restaurante en donde estaba comiendo. Le daba gracias a su suerte por haberlo dejado escuchar toda la conversación desde su lugar.

“Le echó la culpa a la lavadora… ¿Es en serio?” – Izaya quería reírse de lo disparatado que sonaba esa excusa.

Para ser exactos, él ya lo estaba haciendo en estos instantes en medio del restaurante. Era una carcajada demasiada cargada de burla e incredulidad que solo molestaba a la persona que estaba sentada en frente de él.

¿Izaya…? No he dicho algo como para que te rías de mi así. – Dijo el hombre en la mesa.

¡Jajajajajaja…! No me estoy burlando de ti, Nakura-kun. Al menos no esta vez. – Aclaró Izaya recuperando la compostura un poco.

¿Al menos no esta vez…? Ah, olvídalo. Solo dime qué tengo que hacer para irme rápido. No quiero que me vean contigo… - Pidió Nakura mirando hacia todas partes con paranoia. Ya el mes pasado una banda había ido tras de él solo por hablar con Izaya de esta forma. Pensaron que era un cómplice y buscaron tomar venganza contra él. Por supuesto él mismo tuvo que salvar su propio pellejo debido a que Izaya no movió ni un solo dedo para ayudarlo.

Por eso mismo ahora él sería más cauteloso.

Aún más que antes…

Después, Nakura-kun~. Antes quiero que me ayudes con algo. Ah, y no te preocupes, te pagaré por este favor. – Izaya sonrió malignamente levantándose de su lugar.

Esto sería demasiado divertido para él.

|-0u0-|

Este no me queda muy bien. Creo que esta no es mi talla. – Sentenció Shizuo devolviéndole el pantalón y la camisa que Kasuka había escogido para él.

Es verdad. Han pasado años… - Dijo Kasuka tomando las dos prendas de la mano que se asomaba desde el vestidor. La última vez que le había traído ropa a Shizuo había sido cuando empezó a trabajar de bartender meses después de graduarse. En ese tiempo, él tenía una talla específica, por ello ahora que habían pasado varios años, era lógico pensar que Shizuo había crecido más.

También había algo en la mente de Kasuka con respecto a esto, él solo le había regalado ropa de barman en aquel entonces. Siempre pensó que Shizuo pensaría en comprar ropa de su agrado, ya que él desconocía los gustos de su hermano, pero fue bastante gracioso darse cuenta de que él apreciaba esa ropa tanto, solo porque él se la había regalado. Kasuka estaba seguro que por estas razones Shizuo nunca se animaría a escoger indumentaria para usar fuera del trabajo.

Al menos él le intentaría regalar eso ahora.

Buscaré algo aproximado a tu talla. Ahora vuelvo. – Dijo Kasuka yéndose a buscar algo más. Ya casi eran las diez de la noche y el centro cerraría pronto. Apresuró el paso hacia las estanterías del fondo que él aún no había visto.

Bien… Ahora solo tengo que esperar supongo. – Dijo Shizuo recostándose levemente sobre la pared del vestidor. El rubio levantó la mirada hacia el espejo que había al frente de la puerta.

Tengo ojeras… - Shizuo se puso a pensar que tenía varios días teniendo insomnio por razones que él mismo desconocía. Incluso podía notar que su piel se veía algo apagada desde su perspectiva.  Quizás tendría que cambiar un poco su alimentación o algo así…

Toc. 

Toc.

Dos golpecitos avisaron a Shizuo que Kasuka había vuelto.

El barman sacó la mano para tomar lo que sea que le había traído su hermano.

Regresaste rápido. – Shizuo hizo la observación mientras veía el paquete transparente en donde venía una extraña prenda. El bartender se quedó con la duda de cómo se debía poner eso que parecía ser una correa con muchos diseños, pero al sacarla comprobó que no era eso. Parecía ser ante sus ojos como una especie de arnés.

¿Era algo que iba a juego con la camisa?

Cosa que le recordaba que Kasuka no le había dado nada más.

Kasuka… Este accesorio es extraño. ¿Es algo que está de moda? – Shizuo al estar en bóxer, solo podía ponérselo por encima ya que no faltaba mucho para que dieran las diez. Si era algo que Kasuka le quería dar, entonces él lo usaría con gusto. Aunque quizás no lo haría tan frecuentemente, era un poco raro. Las mangas de dicho arnés no combinaban en absoluto. Se preguntaba quien usaría aquella prenda; era difícil de poner y además las mangas tenían una correa que las unían en las muñecas.

Definitivamente los gustos de Kasuka se habían vuelto muy extraños en los últimos años.

Shizuo por estar absorto en la nueva prenda había olvidado por completo que no había terminado de cerrar la puerta del vestidor, haciéndole fácil la entrada a cierto individuo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para ingresar. Había estado esperando que Shizuo se distrajera para tomarlo por sorpresa. Para su desgracia, Shizuo volteó y se encontró con su persona antes de que pudiera terminar el último paso de su esquema.

Dejando frente al barman la visión del verdadero _“basurero de su vida”_ dentro de su vestidor.

¡Tú…! ¡Izayaaa! – Shizuo extendió la mano para agarrar del cuello a Izaya, pero este evitó el brazo furioso y se enganchó del cuello del rubio acercando sus labios, no sin antes humedecerlos, para quedarse a escasos centímetros de la boca de Shizuo. El barman se detuvo en el momento en que presintió que Izaya estaba por besarlo, no entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero juzgaba que había estado ansioso del contacto que Izaya decidió nunca hacer llegar a él.

¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan~? ¿Deseabas que te besara~? – Dijo Izaya sin alejarse, aún guindado del cuello de Shizuo.

C-Claro que no… - Shizuo percibía el aliento caliente de Izaya golpeando su boca mientras hablaba. Quería que Izaya terminara lo que había estado por hacer, pero no quería pedirlo porque su orgullo se lo imponía de esa forma.

¿No~? – Izaya deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de Shizuo, enredándola un poco con sus cabellos rubios solo para crear más ansias en él. Sabía que esa parte era bastante sensible y dudaba mucho que el barman se mantuviera indiferente a él por más tiempo.

N-No… - Shizuo sintió el roce de los labios de Izaya sobre los suyos.

Inconscientemente él tragó saliva lo bastante nervioso para siquiera agregar más a su respuesta. Él sabía que lo deseaba, su cuerpo se lo estaba recordando por medio de esos hormigueos en todas las partes que Izaya estaba tocando. Y todo empeoró más cuando Izaya ya no le dio la oportunidad de negarse. Los ligeros besos que Izaya siempre usaba para hacerlo ceder, le recordaban que no debía caer esta vez en la tentación.

Estaban en un vestidor de un centro comercial.

No tenía idea de cómo diablos Izaya había logrado encontrarlo en ese lugar.

Justamente ese día…

“Hoy él está de malas eh…” – Izaya pensó al notar la ligera resistencia por parte del otro.

Era hora de sacar el arma secreta para estas situaciones.

Izaya abrió ligeramente la boca dejándole el camino libre a Shizuo quien se quedó pensando unos segundos qué hacer hasta que se animó a acercarse a la boca del otro. En eso el pelinegro capturó el labio inferior de Shizuo y lo mordisqueó un poco causando una reacción positiva en el rubio. Izaya vio factible subir al siguiente nivel viendo que Shizuo no lo estaba rechazando del todo, entonces pasó la punta de su lengua lo bastante fugaz sobre el mismo lugar que había atrapado antes entre sus labios. Shizuo trató de toquetear con su lengua la de Izaya en ese momento, pero este ya la había quitado para su tristeza.

Izaya sonrió en su mente ante esto.

Shizuo le estaba tratando de corresponder.

Ya era tiempo de atacarlo de verdad.   

Izaya se aproximó esta vez con más ahínco, lamiendo el labio inferior de Shizuo para que lo dejara pasar hacia su boca. El pelinegro al enseñarle las pautas de este tipo de beso, ya no tenía que tomarlo por sorpresa para ejecutarlo, solo tenía que mostrarle los pasos y cuando él mismo lo hiciera en el otro, este cedería sin problemas. Izaya introdujo ahora su lengua posándose debajo de la de Shizuo, tomando desprevenido al barman cuya reacción se volvió más intensa cuando el informante movió el órgano en contra de su igual. La electricidad del empuje constante vaciaba por completo la mente del rubio.

La lengua de Izaya presionaba lentamente cada sitio por debajo y encima del órgano muscular de su boca. En este punto de la danza salvaje que Izaya estaba llevando en ese acceso, Shizuo ya ni recordaba su nombre ni tampoco qué hacía en ese lugar. Ni siquiera las razones por las que iba a golpear a Izaya en cuanto lo vio. Solo era consciente que cada vez sus piernas estaban cediendo más a su peso, llevándolo con lentitud hasta el suelo, en donde quedó sentado de espalda contra la pared con un Izaya en medio de sus muslos.

Heiwajima Shizuo casi podía decir que la forma en que Izaya lo estaba besando actuaba como una especie de sedante contra él.

Las manos del pelinegro rodearon el abdomen hasta la espalda de Shizuo para aproximarlo a él.

Entonces Izaya sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, eso significaba que Nakura no había podido entretener más a Kasuka. Maldijo en sus adentros, él deseaba seguir por más tiempo con Shizuo de esa forma, pero sabía que no podrían concluir sus juegos en aquel lugar. Al menos Izaya creía que el mensaje que le había dado a Shizuo con todo esto le había hecho entender que continuarían después.  

El Orihara procedió a lamer la oreja del rubio de una forma que le hizo dar un respingo a este. Para luego obligar a Shizuo a cerrar los ojos, al este notar como la punta de una lengua repasaba el contorno de su oreja de una forma muy obscena y sugestiva.

S-Shizu-chan~, nos vemos en tu departamento. No tardes~. – Izaya mordió un poco el lóbulo de la oreja antes de levantarse.

Por cierto, ya pagué aquella prenda. No la tires. – Izaya salió rápidamente del vestidor, cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Tenía un serio un problema en sus pantalones, así que agradecía bastante el llevar un abrigo largo para tapar ese obstáculo en su caminata. Llamaría a Nakura para decirle que mejor terminarían de hablar al día siguiente. Él no deseaba que lo viera de esta forma.

Sería vergonzoso…

Y pensar que solo fue por un beso.

|-0u0-|

Shizuo solo podía escuchar sus propios jadeos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sin aire en ese último beso.

_“S-Shizu-chan~, nos vemos en tu departamento. No tardes~.”_

¿Qué estaba pensando Izaya…?

¿Qué estaba pensando él mismo?

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Fuera lo que fuera él deseaba llegar a su casa rápido, aunque tuviera sus dudas. Pero él necesitaba continuar lo que había empezado en ese vestidor. Shizuo no aguantaría hasta el día de pago.

Aniki… Disculpa, tuve que ayudar a un hombre que tenía amnesia o algo así. Hasta ahora pude volver. Lo malo es que ya tenemos que irnos, van a cerrar. – Explicó Kasuka tocando la puerta levemente.

Y-Ya veo… E-Es una lástima. L-Lo haremos otro día entonces. – Por más que Shizuo trataba que su voz sonara normal, era imposible. Su voz temblaba como sus piernas al levantarse. Pero eso no era lo más notable en el reflejo del espejo que él observaba. Una erección se hacía presente en su bóxer con una marca de humedad en la cima de este por debajo de la tela.

El sonrojo de Heiwajima Shizuo fue magistral.

¿Todo eso había pasado solo por un beso?

Un beso muy diferente a todos los que antes Orihara Izaya le había dado.

Está bien. De cualquier forma ya llevamos bastantes cosas. Ah… Al parecer tengo que ver a Ruri-san ahora. ¿Te molesta que te deje en tu departamento solamente, Aniki? – Dijo Kasuka desde afuera viendo su celular.

N-No pasa n-nada… Ella te necesita. Yo estaré bien. – Dijo Shizuo hablando pausadamente para evitar sonar trémulo. Él hacía lo posible para ponerse la ropa rápido, esperaba esconder el paquete de la vista de Kasuka. Se encontró con que Izaya había dejado la bolsa del comercio para que pudiera guardarla. La introdujo ahí y salió ya más recompuesto, tapando su gran _problema_ con la bolsa.

Gracias, Aniki. – Kasuka pasó desapercibido la bolsa y se concentró en mandar un mensaje a Ruri, cosa que agradeció Shizuo. Mientras caminaba podía sentir el dolor de algo siendo apretado en medio de sus piernas.

Algo muy duro…

Tal parecía que el camino hacia su departamento sería muy doloroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun no supero lo del “basurero de mi vida” XDDD. Puede que la parte final la suba en el fin de semana o tal vez la otra semana, dependiendo de si logro actualizar mis otras historias en ese tiempo –cosa que dudo bastante, siempre tengo interrupciones-.  
> Hasta luego~.


	2. X - 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~. Tenía este escrito ayer, pero había que corregirlo y yo me moría de sueño xD. Y hoy… Bueno, andaba somnolienta por la vida y hasta ahora es que he podido reaccionar. De cualquier forma, aquí está por fin el one-shot que finaliza esta mini historia.

Heiwajima Shizuo estaba parado frente a la puerta de su departamento con una expresión de duda y excitación.

El bartender había sido traído a casa por Kasuka en su auto, por ello, estaba seguro que Izaya todavía estaba de camino, ya que conocía los hábitos de desplazarse de este. Izaya veía más atractivo recorrer a pie la ciudad que tomar el transporte, a menos que se tratara de ir y regresar de Shinjuku que en eso si empleaba el metro. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Izaya le hacía tener otro pensamiento desconsolador.

Normalmente Izaya lo esperaba ahí afuera de su departamento.

No me digas que él no piensa venir… - Dijo indignado Shizuo entre dientes abriendo la puerta con furia mezclada, encontrándose con nada más que el aire en el interior de su hogar.

Izaya… Te mataré… - Shizuo habló con ansias que rayaban la demencia.

Izaya se había atrevido a seducirlo y luego lo había dejado con las ganas.

Matar… Matar… Matar… - El rubio estaba que echaba chispas mientras se tiraba en su cama y se quitaba los calcetines. Tendría que lidiar con su problema él mismo si el maldito bastardo de Izaya se negaba a aparecer. Era probable que Izaya solo le estuviera tomando el pelo para ver hasta qué punto lo tenía en su mano.

Y entre tanto Shizuo pensaba todo esto, su mano estaba deslizando hacia abajo su cremallera, dejándose llevar por su ira. Recostó su espalda contra la pared y sacó su palpitante miembro que lo hacía sufrir en la soledad de su departamento. Solo podía invocar aquellas reflexiones sobre su archienemigo estrujando su parte baja con desesperación.

Te odio… Pulga… - Shizuo frotó con más velocidad.

Su resentimiento hacia Izaya crecía con cada toque.

Shizuo sentía que algo más faltaba para quitarse esa tensión de su cuerpo.

Estaba seguro que no sería suficiente para lograr lo que deseaba.

¡Mald-…! – El bartender estaba por quejarse en alta voz cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detienes? Continua~. – Izaya había estado disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que Shizuo se percató de su presencia.

¡Maldito! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! Mejor dicho… ¡¿Por dónde?! – Gritó Shizuo abochornado de que hubiera sido atrapado en su “ardua tarea”. Además no entendía cómo Izaya estaba dentro del departamento si se supone que le había puesto seguro a la puerta cuando entró.

Tú cara me dice que esperabas que llegara por la puerta. Lamento decirte que entré por la ventana para agarrarte desprevenido. Pero nunca imaginé que empezarías la fiesta sin mí. ¡Shizu-chan es cruel~~! – Izaya hizo una pose melodramática mientras dejaba un paquete en el suelo que Shizuo observó curioso por unos segundos, hasta que el informante se tiró entre sus piernas.

Shizu-chan, no te distraigas~. – Izaya rozó su nariz con la de Shizuo cuando tuvo de nuevo la atención de este, tomando las manos de él para regresarlas a su propia entrepierna.

Shizuo se quedó interrogante ante la acción, pero Izaya solo sonrió sobre su boca y obligó al rubio presionar las manos contra sí mismo. Los fríos dedos del pelinegro alimentaban el candente éctasis que se estaba acercando con rapidez a esa parte. Si dos manos haciendo el trabajo eran tortuosas, cuatro manos eran totalmente fuera de este mundo. Tantos dígitos competían para manosearlo y tantearlo indecentemente, abusando de la sensibilidad de su órgano viril.

¡Ahh…! ¡I-Izaya…! ¡Esp…! – El hormigueo en las piernas de Shizuo lo obligó a estirarlas por completo con los ojos en blanco por el espasmo que lo recorrió.

Shizu-chan se vino bastante esta vez~. – Dijo Izaya mordiendo su cuello entre tanto soltaba los botones de la camisa de él. Sus manos dieron entonces un paseo por el pecho del rubio, acariciando cada parte de su piel desnuda que quedaba a la vista hasta llegar a la cintura.

Izaya lamió sus labios con hambruna total.

Deseaba  sujetar con fuerza esas caderas.

Noté que no sabías ponerte lo que te compré. ¿Te enseño cómo~? – Izaya susurró en el oído de él, mordiéndolo con brusquedad que solo sirvió para volver a excitar a Shizuo, aun cuando este seguía recuperándose de su última eyaculación.

Haz lo que quieras… - Incluso aunque Shizuo le dijera que no, Izaya lo haría de igual manera. Él podía notar ese fuego de lubricidad viniendo desde sus ojos. Ya en este punto Shizuo no se lo negaría.

|-0u0-|

N-No lo e-entiendo… ¿Para qué es esto? – Shizuo comenzaba a sentirse ansioso con aquella prenda que él todavía seguía pensando que era algún tipo de “ropa”.

“¡Shizu-chan es demasiado ingenuo! ¡Izaya no te rías!” - Izaya intentó contener la risa ante lo que adivinaba que Shizuo estaba pensando.

¿I-Izaya? – Interrogó él usando su nombre para llamar su atención.

Ya lo verás~. – Izaya selló la libertad de las muñecas de Shizuo desde su frente, manteniendo siempre la mirada retadora sobre él. El informante lo empujó hacia atrás para que la espalda de Shizuo quedara posada sobre la cama. Por esto, la nueva posición provocó un poco de malestar en Shizuo al aterrizar contra la superficie de la litera, debido a que sus codos estaban siendo presionados.

Opps~, lo siento. – Él lamió la clavícula de Shizuo con lentitud, sentándose sobre el regazo de este con suma impaciencia, no sin antes quitarse la ropa por completo. Se había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, pero ya su gran problema necesitaba una pronta atención. Además de que haría una nota mental de no hacer parkour otra vez para subir a un primer alto en medio de una erección.

Había sido la cosa más agónica que había experimentado en su vida.

¿Qu-Qué haces…? – Shizuo se sorprendió al sentir el peso del otro sobre sí mismo. El choque de otro bulto carnoso lo estremeció bastante, poniéndolo en alerta del roce de este. Sus genitales se frotaban con ritmo vertiginoso y luego volvía a ser tan acompasado que le daba ganas a Shizuo de asesinar a Izaya por ir tan pausado que casi parecía que estaba inmóvil.

¡M-Muévete más! – El rubio exigió más fricción. Con los movimientos de Izaya, su entrepierna volvía estar más activa que antes.

Shizuo no podía hacer más nada que reclamar en su lugar.

Su inmovilidad lo dejaba indefenso contra la devoción aplastante de Izaya quien se deleitaba con su cuerpo.

Entonces el informante bajó su rostro algo ruborizado por su estado de fogosidad y con manos temblorosas tomó de la quijada a Shizuo para besarlo. El bartender al conocer la jugada, atinó a abrir la boca para darle la bienvenida al órgano del otro, consiguiendo esta vez seguirle el paso al pelinegro para agolpar su lengua en el interior de la boca de él.

De esta forma, él pudo lograr que Izaya gimoteara un poco con esta acción, marcando una victoria para él en su mente. Él podía aprender las cosas rápidamente si se las enseñaban bien. Él entendiendo esto mordió el labio de Shizuo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Izaya bajó la vista a los pezones del bartender que parecían estar invitándolo a jugar un rato. Bajo la mirada de Shizuo, él puso ambas manos sobre los dos botones que con el solo contacto de su piel se pusieron duros. Sus dedos toquetearon las puntas ya levantadas de sus pezones que conseguían que Shizuo saltara debajo de Izaya. El hombre de ojos escarlatas decidió dirigir su boca humeda hacia sus nuevas víctimas con determinación.   

Izaya los mordió.

Los arañó.

Los lamió.

Los succionó.

Izaya repitió todo aquello con un vicioso rigor, digno de un monstruo que era adepto a su presa. Cada toque haría temblar a Shizuo debajo de él. Incluso él mismo estaba sufriendo sus propias acciones, pero no se arrepentía de esto. Siempre que escuchara a Shizuo gemir y jadear de esa forma entonces él lo sufriría con gusto.

V-Vamos… Hazlo ya… - Shizuo jadeó con voz más alta para sacar del trance a Izaya.

Has estado aguantando desde que llegaste… - El barman volvió a susurrar con voz agotada.

S-Shizu-chan es demasiado amable~. Se supone que deberías estar disfrutando tu regalo. – “No preocupándote por trivialidades jajaja…” – Pensó Izaya mientras decía lo otro.

Cállate o te arrancaré la lengua con mis dientes. – Amenazó Shizuo sin sonar atemorizante para Izaya.

Izaya creía que quizás era una broma…

¿Verdad?

Era mejor no orillarlo a que él de verdad lo hiciera.

Das miedo~. - Confesó Izaya alzando a Shizuo con el arnés hasta su altura para que quedara sentado.  

Eso es un halago viniendo de ti. – Shizuo respondió feliz sin expresarlo en su cara.

|-0u0-|

Izaya ayudó a Shizuo a sostenerse sobre sus rodillas entre tanto él se ubicaba detrás de este sujetando su cintura. La cabeza de Shizuo quedó recostada sobre su almohada ahora, ya que él seguía vistiendo el arnés. Aquella posición le brindó más descanso a los brazos de él, aunque no era que le molestara realmente. También el estar de esa forma aumentaba su avidez por la espera de ese “algo” que sabía que vendría tarde o temprano.

¡Uwaah…! - Los dedos de Izaya tocando aquel orificio le provocaron hipar sin contenerse.

Jeh~. – Izaya se burló del sonido involuntario que Shizuo había soltado.

Muérete… - Shizuo dijo en baja voz.

No te enojes. – Izaya guiaba con su mano el glande hacia esa abertura que él deseaba llenar con toda su alma. Por otra parte, Shizuo temblaba por el paso de este, la sensación de la cabeza del miembro asomándose dentro de él lo extasiaba casi por completo. Cada escalofrío que nacía a partir de esto sacudía su sistema nervioso, dejándolo plenamente sosegado.

Ah… Ah… Diablos… - Izaya le costaba no correrse solo con la estrechez con que lo recibía el rubio. La calidez que envolvía su falo le pedía a gritos que se moviera al igual que la pelvis de Shizuo que había retrocedido hacia él para buscar más contacto. El pelinegro tomó a Shizuo por sus caderas como había querido desde el principio y avanzó sin más hacia él.

¡Nhhm…! ¡Ahh…! ¡Ah…! – Los gemidos consecutivos de Shizuo se expandían entre las cuatro paredes en donde estaban. Cada embestida iba acompañada del ruido del rechinar de la cama que amenazaba con quebrarse si seguían aquel ritmo. Cada toque de aquel punto secreto en Shizuo lo acercaba cada vez más al límite por segunda vez en la noche.

Heiwajima Shizuo solo podía morder su almohada para resistir hasta el final.

“Su espalda…” – Caviló Izaya al observar detenidamente el cuerpo de Shizuo, llegando a las profundidades de él en el proceso. Como era la primera vez que lo hacían en esa postura, nunca antes él había tenido la oportunidad de mirar la espalda de Shizuo. También imaginaba que fuera del sexo, él único que veía siempre su espalda era Shizuo, ya que todo el tiempo él era perseguido por el barman.

Ver la espalda de Shizuo de esta manera le era innovador en cierta forma.

Izaya extendió su mano derecha para palpar la piel desnuda del lado de Shizuo que visualizaba.

Aquella piel pálida que no era siquiera tocada por el sol y que ahora sus dedos surcaban privilegiadamente alimentaba su satisfacción intrínseca de modo notable. Quería seguir tocando más de ella, por esto, él sentía que el arnés le estorbaba. El pelinegro soltó dicha indumentaria dejando los brazos libres del rubio.

Consecuentemente, Izaya abrazó al bartender, besando con desesperación aquella piel embriagado por la esencia de esta. Solo en momentos como estos él podía percibirlo, nada más que él nunca había dicho nada al respecto porque si no caería en la misma categoría que Shizuo. Él no podía detectar aromas como decía hacerlo Shizuo.

No.

Él no estaba en ese nivel.

Pero estaba seguro que había algo en que ambos eran iguales.

Mientras que Shizuo lo perseguía por todas las calles cuando lo veía.

Orihara Izaya perseguía a Heiwajima Shizuo debajo de las sábanas.

El ver la espalda de Shizuo le había mostrado algo que él no había notado hasta ahora.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Izaya arañó la piel de Shizuo con toda su fuerza, formando una “X” en la espalda de Shizuo y luego procedió a besar con fervor maléfico esta marca.

_Él perseguiría a Heiwajima Shizuo toda la vida, hasta el mismísimo más allá._

S-Shizu-chan… Creo que… ¡Mnhhmm…! – Izaya temblaba al decir esto, pero aun cuando estaba en este estado, tomó de la entrepierna a Shizuo para obligarlo a terminar con él.

¡I-Izaya…! ¡Ahhhhm…! – Shizuo gritó al no poder aguantar más y acabó derramando toda su simiente en la mano del otro. Izaya por su parte había quedado rendido sobre Shizuo después de esa explosión de placer propia. Él ya no tenía ganas de moverse ni nada más, pero intentó al menos tirarse a un lado del barman para que este pudiera liberarse de él.

Estoy muerto… No quiero irme. – Dijo Izaya cerrando los ojos.

Si no te vas a ir, al menos dame más espacio. – Pidió Shizuo quitándose lo que ya entendía que no era solo “ropa”.

Era un arnés para inmovilizarlo en medio de las prácticas sádicas y sexuales de Izaya.

Ya Shizuo entendía eso ahora…

Oye… Te dije que te echaras para esa esquina… - Shizuo miró hacia el lado en donde estaba Izaya acostado y se percató que ya él se había quedado dormido.

Para colmo eres el primero en dormirte. Sí que eres descarado… - El rubio no tenía ganas de levantarse para bañarse, tenía demasiado sueño y no podía mantener sus parpados abiertos por más que lo intentara. Miró a Izaya otra vez, acostándose en la cama, esta vez trayendo el cobertor hacia ambos. Era la primera vez que los dos dormirían en la misma cama por toda una noche sin que uno de los dos se retirara antes.

Con esto en mente…

Heiwajima Shizuo jaló al agotado Izaya hacia él para abrazarlo y dormir, ya que la cama era algo pequeña.

O al menos Shizuo intentó convencerse de que esa era la verdadera razón de su gesto...

|-0u0-|

Cuando Shizuo abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que sorpresivamente Izaya continuaba dormido a lado de él.

“Parece inofensivo así…” – Se dijo a si mismo Shizuo, sabiendo de antemano que las apariencias engañaban, pero aun así no quitaba el hecho de que Izaya se veía de esta forma en estos instantes. Se alejó de él para levantarse e ir a darse un baño. Luego prepararía el desayuno, ya que su estómago también rugía de hambre y él tenía que complacerlo.

Quizás le daría un poco a Izaya…

Sin embargo, los ojos de Shizuo se detuvieron sobre el extraño paquete que Izaya había traído con él la noche anterior. Al acercarse a revisarlo, él se dio cuenta de que estaba empaquetado como si se tratara de un regalo de navidad. En la parte de arriba estaba escrito su nombre con una nota adicional que venía como una tarjeta.

“¿Sabías tú que los contratos legales antes se marcaban con una ‘X’ y luego se besaba esta marca para formar una promesa? Luego de esto, la ‘XX’ se conoció como una abreviación de ‘besos’, Shizu-chan~. Me lo dijeron cuando compré tu verdadero regalo~.”

¿”X”? ¿Verdadero? - Shizuo analizó ese punto.

¿A qué se refería con eso de la “X”?

¿Y qué era ese verdadero regalo?

Shizuo volteó hacia el reflejo del espejo que había llamado su atención y ahí lo vio. Con razón él sentía que algo escocía en su espalda desde que habían terminado de tener sexo.

Heiwajima Shizuo podía visualizar la promesa de Orihara Izaya en su espalda.

Maldito… Te atreviste a hacerme una “X” en la espalda. Espera que tenga la oportunidad. Te haré todas las “X” que quieras en todas partes. – Dijo él lo bastante indignado con una vena de fastidio en la cara.

Ah, el paquete… - Él abrió el supuesto regalo para ver si se calmaba y descubrió que era una prenda que había perdido el mes pasado. Un pantalón del conjunto de bartender que le había regalado años atrás su hermano menor, ahora se lo estaba obsequiando su archienemigo con su talla actual.

Asimismo, la marca del pantalón era “XX”.

Tch… Eres injusto. – Shizuo suspiró guardando el pantalón en el paquete.

Después de eso, él no podía estar enojado.

El ser humano que siempre había pensado que era un ser malvado le había regalado un pantalón, a pesar de que él era el culpable de que se hubiera estropeado en primer lugar. De igual forma, tenía que tomar eso en consideración.

Ah… Tomaré tu tonta promesa o lo que sea… - Shizuo se rindió.

Imaginaba que podría ser una promesa retorcida a largo plazo que él no rechazaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé, me ha gustado bastante escribir esta historia. Quizás en un futuro próximo haga la precuela de este fanfic. Podría estar ubicada en Raira o en otro tiempo, quien sabe~ XD.


End file.
